His Rescuer
by BrathanxBrucasxLova
Summary: AU. His wife, Peyton, was dead. What was left to live for? Oh yea, his rescuer. Brucas
1. I'm With You

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters.

Summary: AU. Lucas's wife, Peyton, died of leukemia when they were both only 26. Since her death, he became a raging alcoholic. What happens when he meets an angel, or rather, an angel in disguise?

His Rescuer

Chapter 1: I'm With You

_I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound_

Lucas stumbled in the dark at the Rivercourt, tripping over a rock.

"Damn rock," he mumbled, continuing his walk to the bleachers. It was pouring, so his vision was blurred. That, and all the alcohol was making him nauseous.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you_

It was 4 months ago today. Four months, since _her_ death. His Peyton…

"God damnit!" Lucas screamed up to the heavens. He threw his bottle of vodka toward the sky, and didn't move when it came back down, crashing at his feet. "Why God?" he asked quietly, angrily. "Why her?"

_im looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everythigns a mess  
and no one likes to be alone_

Lucas began to cry as he laid down on the top bleacher, murmuring. "Why _her_?"

Lucas was cold, too cold. If he stayed out here any longer, he might catch pneumonia. He didn't care; he wanted to die.

Lucas was uncomfortable, so he rolled over, forgetting where he was. He tumbled down the bleachers, knocking his head on them as he went. His head hit the ground first, then his body. His head pounded, and he was dizzy from it all. When he reached up and touched his head, there was blood gushing down. He put his head down, and he wanted to sleep so badly. He was so tired suddenly…

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you_

Lucas heard footsteps coming towards him, but maybe it was all in his head. He wanted to look up, but his head hurt, and he was trying to sleep. The footsteps got louder, closer, faster. They stopped next to his head, but he closed his eyes. He was losing it.

_oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea_

"Hey sir?" a voice asked. It was soothing, a feminine voice no doubt. He didn't respond; it was time to die…

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you_

The woman began to shake him, and his whole body ached even worse. "Oh my God, you're bleeding!" she screamed worriedly. She flipped Lucas so he was on his back, and only then did he open his eyes. The woman was standing over him, and even though it was pouring, Lucas could see her wet brunette hair swishing around her, most of it sticking to her face. She was young, about his age, and gosh, she was gorgeous. Her worried eyes staring back at him was the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

_Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

* * *

_

Read and review and I will update soon! Much love, Diana.

Lyrics were _I'm With You_ by _Avril Lavigne._


	2. The Angel Formally Known As Brooke Davis

Chapter 2: The Angel Formally Known As Brooke Davis

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Maybe. We're almost positive he'll wake up soon..."

"Damnit Lucas. What have you done now?"

Lucas could hear people talking around him, but he chose not to open his eyes. Where the hell was he? Then he remembered: him getting drunk, going to the Rivercourt, falling off the bleachers, and…

"Angel," Lucas murmured, now choosing to open his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, but as he blinked continuously, he saw Haley James-Scott, his best friend, sitting beside him. She had tear streaks running down her face, but when she saw him awaken, she smiled graciously. Lucas tilted his head and saw a doctor standing with Nathan Scott, his half-brother and also best friend. When Peyton, Lucas's ex-wife died, his drinking and anger did not keep his best friends from taking care of him. When he got too drunk, they picked him up wherever he was. When he threw things around in his empty house, they cleaned it all up. They were his best friends, but even so, he was surprised they even stuck around.

Lucas looked around at his surroundings. A hospital room. Great.

"Oh my God, Lucas!" Haley cried, throwing her arms around him. The movement was so sudden that he gasped for air, and before he passed out again, Haley pulled away, covering her mouth with her hands. "Lucas! Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to!" Haley apologized quickly, and Lucas thought she was going to pass out too.

Nathan walked over to the bed and wiped his forehead. Lucas could tell Nathan was stressed and worried. Nathan only wiped his forehead when he was. "Hey man," Nathan started. Nathan cleared his throat. "Uh, you scared the crap out of us." Nathan chuckled. "But I'm glad you're ok. How do you feel? Do you need anything?"

Lucas nodded. "Water," he choked out. His throat was sore, and hurt like hell. Haley rushed over almost immediately and grabbed a cup and a pitcher off the bedside table.

"Nathan's right. You gave us a heart attack!" Haley started, pouring water into the cup, then she looked at Lucas, still pouring. "I mean, we get a call that you're in the hospital," Haley's eyes filled with tears as she still poured water, the cup overfilling. Lucas looked at her, but he couldn't speak; his voice was still hoarse. Haley continued to speak, failing to notice the water pouring onto her shoes. "And that you were found by Brooke bleeding, and I-"but Nathan cut her off.

"Haley! The water!" Nathan said stupidly, just noticing. Haley stopped pouring abruptly and looked at the floor. She smiled apologetically at Lucas, and then raised the cup to his lips to allow him to drink. When Lucas emptied the cup in a few gulps, he looked at Haley and Nathan questionably.

"Who's Brooke?" Lucas asked, and before Haley or Nathan could answer, a small brunette woman walked into the hospital room, carrying three coffees. She looked familiar; Lucas swore he saw her somewhere. Then he remembered, again.

"Angel," Lucas blurted out without thinking. This woman was real, but she sure looked like an angel: she had brown hair that cascaded past her shoulders in waves. She had beautiful hazel eyes and, he noticed, dimples. She was skinny but small, yet she seemed so perfect. She was beautiful.

Lucas noticed the dimples when she grinned at him. And laughed. God, she had a beautiful laugh. "Actually, I'm no angel. I go by Brooke Davis." Brooke Davis said to him, handing Nathan, Haley and the doctor a coffee. Lucas forgot the doctor was even there; he was a little too preoccupied.

Brooke stood in front of him, holding her hand out and smiling. He shook it, liking the way her hand felt. Soft, smooth, like a baby's cheek. He liked that. Lucas managed a weak smile. "Lucas Scott," Lucas said softly, and Brooke nodded.

"So I've heard."

Lucas looked at her. "I, uh, thank you for saving my life. If you hadn't shown up…" Lucas thanked her, and before Brooke could say anything, the room was filled with Haley's sobs. "But I'm okay now, I'm safe." Lucas said quickly, trying to calm Haley down. What was with her hormones today? "I'm alive."

Brooke rubbed his shoulder, and Lucas felt a shiver go up his spine. This Brooke had a strange, yet pleasant effect on him.

"I'm glad I could help you, Lucas Scott. It seems like you have very important people in your life who wouldn't be able to live without you." Brooke told him, looking back at Nathan and Haley. Lucas smiled.

"Yea, I do." Lucas agreed, smiling at Nathan and Haley. They returned the smiles, Haley still looking like she was going to break down.

The doctor then chose it was time to butt in. "I'm sorry to interrupt," he stated. "But I still have a few tests to run on Lucas. You will all have to leave." Brooke, Haley, and Nathan nodded, saying their good-bye's to Lucas. When Haley and Nathan left, Brooke kissed Lucas on the cheek, sending his mind whirling. She pulled back, looking at him sadly.

"It was nice to meet you, Lucas Scott. Let's do lunch sometime, ok?" she asked him, and he nodded, smiling.

"Yea, I would like that."

* * *

"Just a little more…" Nathan told Lucas, helping him walk into his house. After he woke, Lucas was forced to stay in the hospital for another week. He was fine, but the doctors told him to stay so that they could run more tests.

Even though Nathan and Haley stopped by everyday to visit, all Lucas could think about was Brooke. She stopped by one day with a balloon, and they all had a laugh about how childish it seemed. But Lucas loved the gift anyway. Just seeing her again was a gift all in its own. Lying in a hospital all day for a week gave Lucas time to think: he was gonna quit drinking for good. He didn't want to see anyone else hurt by his decisions, and he realized that alcohol wasn't really helping. It actually made things worse.

Lucas was grateful for one thing though: Brooke. He thought about her all the time, and he often scolded himself for that. _You just met her. You don't know her. You're betraying Peyton!_

That's what usually hurt him the most. Lucas never dated another woman since Peyton's death. Never touched or dated another woman. Now all he could think about was some woman he just met while his wife lied in a grave. Bastard.

Nathan groaned as he dropped Lucas on his couch. Lucas got comfortable on his couch while Nathan smirked at him. "This was a one time thing," he laughed. "Damn, you're one heavy guy."

Lucas threw a pillow at him and Nathan laughed again. "Am not."

"Whatever you say, man." Nathan headed for the front door when he whipped back around and walked toward Lucas. He held out a tiny paper. "Brooke told me to give you this." Nathan handed him the paper and gave Lucas a look. Lucas took it and glared at Nathan.

"It's not like that," Lucas said coolly, and when Lucas opened the tiny paper, he saw Brooke's number. Nathan smirked.

"Sure it isn't." Nathan left without another word and Lucas smiled sheepishly.

_Call her. Wait, don't! Ok, just call her. You better not. Just do it. Don't touch that phone!_

Lucas's mind reeled as he decided what to do. After a moment's hesitation, he picked up the phone and dialed the number written. He listened as the phone rang and his breath caught in his throat when he heard her answer.

"Hello?" he heard her sexy, yet normal voice answer. Lucas cleared his throat.

"Uh, Brooke? It's Lucas. Scott. Um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over for…pizza tomorrow? I can't leave the house yet…" Lucas babbled, and he blushed as he heard Brooke laugh on the other end.

"Sure Lucas. Is 8 ok?" she asked. Lucas nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Sure," Lucas said, grinning. "8 sounds great."


End file.
